1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to a sharpening process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a sharpening process is performed in order to improve the quality of image data which is captured and acquired by an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera. The sharpening process applies a sharpening filter to image data to remove the blurring of an image. For example, a contour enhancement process or a point image restoration process is known as the sharpening process.
For example, in a camera unit disclosed in JP2011-119874A, an image recovery process is performed using an image recovery filter such as a Wiener filter.
In an image processing method disclosed in JP2011-123589A, an image recovery process for reducing a phase degradation component of an image is performed using an image recovery filter based on an optical transfer function of an imaging system.
In an imaging system disclosed in JP2002-344798A, a sharpening process is performed which extracts a spatial frequency component for improving sharpness from an image and amplifies the extracted component using parameters (for example, gain) which are set on the basis of modulation transfer function (MTF) data of an imaging optical system.